Lost Demigods Discover the Gifted
by Alytimae
Summary: What started off as a dream turns into an adventure.A girl is found and claims being gifted- born with extra abilities. It is soon revealed that she is a demigod-one that went missing 80 years prior. Follow heroes as they discover the Gifted.ocs and gods


**Okay- I know I just posted another PJO story but this is more of a stepping stone for a fictionpress story. I would post it on fictionpress but I lack antagonists at the moment. So, for the moment, im using the PJO cast. Originally, the Gifted were a separate idea, then I combined them with the PJO books before I finished reading. I tried to come up with a plot but couldn't.**

**Background- Take place sometime before TLO and after BOTL. I will probably not follow the books so much.**

~Prologue~

Eighty years ago, a race known as the Gifted appeared. These people were born with extra abilities such as prophecy and healing. At first, they lived in relative harmony with the humans. Then one day, the government called for genocide. Just like that, they disappeared before the persecution. Slowly, the race became forgotten, erased from history.

-Now -

Percy had returned to Camp Half-Blood in the middle of winter due to a dream. He hunted down Chiron to tell him of his vision. With his luck, Percy ran into the Stolls, Beckendorf, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Katie before stumbling upon Chiron and Dionysius aka Mr. D playing pinochle in the Big House. Percy cursed himself for not check here earlier.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I had this dream. There were people…" Percy explained his dream.

-FLASHBACK-

_Percy was accustomed to odd dreams, but this was, by far, the oddest._

_There were eight people lounging in a relative circle in an octanguler white room. I fountain occupied the center of the room. The room was huge; the occupants barely took up a sixth of the giant room. Two girls clung to the wall; a boy and a girl sat on the fountain's edge. The remaining four, three boys and a girl, stood in the center of the circle. Besides their gender, Percy could not distinguish and characteristics of the people._

"_What are we going to do?" Asked one of the wall ornaments._

"_Depends," answered the other wall-clinging-cohort, "We could fight, stay neutral, defend, or choose a side: Kronos or Demigods? Of course, we have no say in what the other Gifted will say."_

"_Staying neutral will not work," the boy at the fountain announced, "Kronos will not take pacifism. He will attack us, seeing us as enemies. From what I __see__, we get attacked no matter what in all said occasion."_

"_Why could pry." One of the wall huggers suggested. Percy chose to call her Ornament One. Her friend would be Ornament Two._

_The girl in the middle shook her head. "Only if Al is up to it." Everyone turned their heads to the girl at the fountain._

"_Thou wish to see which is more trustworthy?... One would need time, but 'tis doable." Percy couldn't help but think of Zoe with her tongue but still with a modern undertone._

"_All in favor?"Six of the people raised their hands. The duo at the fountain were the only two unmoving ones._

"_Al, Allan, what's with you two and not voting? You did kinda agree to it… Hypocrite," Wall Ornament One ground out irritably._

'_Al' laughed. "Oh silly you. Do you even know what a hypocrite is?" She glanced at Percy through the corner of her eyes. "Hmmm. It seems we have a guest."_

'_Al' turned to the demigod and greeted "Hello Perseus Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet ya."_

_Percy could remember only shining silver eyes before awaking._

-END FLASHBACK-

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at the son of Poseidon. "Peter, did you come here alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"We have an eavesdropper." The god rushed up to Percy before gently touching his forehead. The world began to spin before Percy collapsed to the floor. He looked up and saw Mr. D and Chiron staring at a girl who wasn't there before.

"Chiron, alert the Gods. We will be having a meeting." Before Mr. D teleported to Olympus, Percy made out short brown hair and the same, scheming silver eyes from his dream; the eyes belonged to Al.

"Percy," Chiron whispered, concerned. "Why don't you go rest in your cabin for a bit." Percy did just that; feeling nauseous wasn't his favorite pass time.

~Olympus~

The Gods had assembled on Olympus, with the addition of Hades. The Throne room was filled with confused murmurs when Dionysius and the girl flashed into the room. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the two.

Dionysius bowed slightly to his father before answering the unasked question. "She was in Percy Jackson's mind." Poseidon looked murderous.

"Who are you?" the Big Three bellowed.

The girl whimpered slightly, eyes down-cast. The girl remained silent. From what the Olympians could tell was that she had a petite but lithe frame with slightly tanned skin. Her hair was brown and cut short, ending at her chin. A silver tank top fit loosely on her torso. Faded skinny jeans and converse clung to her, emphasizing her curves. A rose corsage and pin were strapped to her wrists. The corsage was not of just any roses, but of a neon blue rose. Not even the gods had seen such a flower.

"Answer!" Zeus roared, flustered from annoyance.

She tensed. "Watashi wa Aru desu."* She had successfully perplexed the gods. She smirked inwardly at their confused faces.

"Doko?"**

"Speak English girl! I know you can!" Dionysius snapped. She winced again. She stayed silent for several moments.

"Πηγαίνετε στο κοράκια, άθλια ανόητοι."*** She turned her gaze toward the gods. They all gasped as they saw her eyes: Intelligent silver eyes that rivaled both Athena and Zeus's breath-taking ones.

***Translation-My name is Al.**

**** Where am I?**

***** Go to the crows, wretched fools.**

**How as it? Eventually, I wish to have my own antagonist so this can go on fictionpress. Let me know you thoughts.**

**Fact- Zeus's eyes are grey according to Riordon.**


End file.
